


Broken

by EternallyEC



Series: Pre-Witched [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: Phoebe can't escape her loneliness or the pain of her memories.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and the order of the words and I am making no profit from this story.
> 
> I'm sorry for how this has taken! I have one more part planned and hopefully it won't take as long. 
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who's commented with such lovely words again. The last part of this series touched on a painful subject for me, that of confessing to abuse and not being believed, so the kind comments were very much appreciated. You guys are awesome and thank you for reading!

Phoebe didn’t know what she was expecting.

It had been almost five long months since she’d fled to New York, heartbroken and alone and scared, and in that time, she’d tried her best to distract herself from the memories of what had almost happened to her and Prue’s _face_ when she’d accused her haunted her most of all.

There had been a disappointed, sad sort of acceptance in her eyes even before she’d spoken, a look that hurt more than her words ever could. It was a look that said that she wasn’t even surprised, that she’d judged the situation before Phoebe had even opened her mouth, and it had struck Phoebe like a dagger to the heart.

Lying on the couch in her tiny, disgusting apartment that she still had to work two jobs to afford, Phoebe’s face was streaked with tears as she replayed that evening in her head. Maybe there was something wrong with her, she thought as she pulled the blanket tighter over herself. There had to be some reason Roger had picked her, a reason why Prue had been so ready to believe him over her.

A flood of regret washed over her as she considered her past. She’d hurt Grams repeatedly, never even thinking about the future and assuming that she’d have time to make up for it later, after she’d grown up. She’d hurt her sisters too, making a habit of going after their boyfriends and taking them anytime she pleased. Her sisters thought she was being malicious and now, she had to wonder about herself.

Had she put herself in the situation with Roger? She numbly toyed with a hole in the blanket, trying to ignore the flashes of memory that assaulted her with their clarity. Roger’s hand on her thigh, being pinned to the couch while he touched her, the way he’d leered at her as she’d tried to make her escape…

And how small she’d felt when Prue accused her of lying about him trying to rape her.

Shivering, Phoebe suddenly felt desperate for a connection, and not the frivolous kind she had managed to find in New York. No, suddenly all that she could think of was her kind, understanding sister who had always tried to be the buffer between her and Prue. Biting her lip, she considered the idea for a moment.

Phoebe had never been truly close with her sisters, but she thought she and Piper were close enough that if she called, she’d hear her out, no matter what Prue had told her. Taking a deep, even breath, she tried to imagine the conversation but found she had no idea what she would say.

Picking the phone up, she let the weight of it ground her and she slowly dialed the number she thought she’d remember forever. Twisting the cord around her fingers anxiously, she gripped the phone tightly as she counted the rings. Just before the answering machine would have answered, she heard a breathless, “Hello?”

Hesitating, Phoebe realized she wasn’t sure if the voice belonged to Piper or not and she stayed quiet, hoping that she would say something else.

“Hello? Who’s there?” she repeated, and this time Phoebe felt a rush of relief as she recognized her sister’s voice.

“Piper? It’s Phoebe,” she said softly, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the phone even tighter.

Piper gasped and her voice was significantly quieter when she responded. “Phoebe? Are you okay? I’ve been worried sick.”

“I’m doing okay, Piper,” she promised, her shoulders sagging with relief. At least one sister still cared about her wellbeing, she thought bitterly. “I had to drop out of school to get another job, but it’s been okay. I’m sorry I haven’t called,” she sighed. “I wasn’t sure if you would want to hear from me. I know Prue doesn’t,” she said bitterly.

There was silence from the other end and Phoebe sighed, bracing herself. Sure enough, Piper’s words when they came were well-meant but hurtful all the same. “Phoebe, you have to understand why she’s upset. This isn’t the first time—”

“Yes, I know, Freebie strikes again,” Phoebe interrupted, shaking her head. “I don’t know why I called, I should have known that you’d believe her over me.”

“Phoebe, what are you talking about? You left, packed up in the middle of the night and left. There is no believing her over you because she’s the only person I’ve heard from,” Piper protested, and Phoebe’s lips twitched into a smile despite the gravity of the situation as she imagined Piper making her exasperated face at the phone. “If you want me to know your side, then tell me. I’m listening.”

Phoebe swallowed hard at her words, suddenly feeling lighter than she’d felt in months. “I didn’t kiss Roger, he kissed me,” she said carefully, waiting for her reaction.

“Prue said that you didn’t seem to be exactly fighting it when she walked in,” Piper replied slowly, but Phoebe appreciated the doubt she heard in her voice.

“I froze, Piper,” she said in a small voice, toying with the rip in the blanket again, knowing she was making it larger but finding the act of destruction comforting in some primal way. “It wasn’t the first time that he’d forced me to do something.”

A beat passed before Piper’s voice came again, filled with a quiet rage Phoebe hadn’t thought her sister capable of. “What does that mean, Phoebe? What did he do?”

Phoebe sniffled, her tears starting to fall again as she let Piper’s words convince her that she was finally being believed by someone. “A week before that, he’d called to ask me to come by to help with something. I thought it was weird but he insisted it was about Prue and I was the only one who could. I didn’t tell you or Prue because she already hated that we talked at all and I knew she’d think the worst.” She took a deep breath. “He started touching me and then he pinned me to the couch and…” she stopped, letting out a sob as she tried to stop the memories flooding her mind again. “I managed to get away from him before he could do much, but I knew Prue would never believe me so I didn’t tell either of you. When Prue saw us in the kitchen, I was terrified that it was happening again,” she confessed through her sobs. “I tried to tell Prue but she didn’t believe me, not that I blame her. But I swear I never touched him like that on my own, Piper, please believe me,” she pleaded.

“I do, I believe you, honey,” Piper answered, sounding like she was crying too. “I wish you’d told me, Phoebe, you shouldn’t have tried to go through that alone.”

Phoebe squeezed her eyes closed, desperately grateful for her words. “I wish I had,” she whispered. “I miss you, Piper. I want to come home,” she said pitifully. “Do you think Prue will ever forgive me?”

The empty silence on the other end of the phone was all the answer she needed.

~ FIN


End file.
